Pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes or sheets (hereinafter, the “tape or sheet” will be referred to collectively as “sheet”) made of a foam as the base have been used for adhesion for example of molding or plate for protection and decoration of automotive exterior and body. Examples of the pressure-sensitive adhesive sheets for adhesion to the surface of vehicle coatings such as automotive coatings include pressure-sensitive adhesive sheets employing an acrylic adhesive and the like (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
However, recently out of environmental consciousness, the base layer for the automotive coating has been shifting from a solvent-based coating to a water-based coating, and the amount of the surface control agent (leveling agent) added to the coating surface layer has been increased and the kind of the surface control agent has also changed (see Patent Documents 3 and 4). Under the influence of the change in automotive coating composition, there is a newly-emerging problem that conventional pressure-sensitive adhesive sheets do not have sufficiently high adhesive strength.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-49200    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-248241    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-66206    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-226834